1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the fields of microprocessor and embedded DRAM architectures. More particularly, the invention pertains to a split processor architecture whereby a CPU portion performs standard processing and control functions, an embedded DRAM portion perform memory-intensive manipulations, and the CPU and embedded DRAM portions function in concert to execute a single program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microprocessor technology continues to evolve rapidly. Every few years, processor circuit speeds double, and the amount of logic that can be implemented on a single chip increases similarly. In addition, RISC, superscalar, very long instruction word (VLIW), and other architectural advances enable the processor to perform more useful work per clock cycle. Meanwhile, the number of DRAM cells per chip doubles and the required refresh rate halves every few years. The fact that DRAM access times do not double every few years results in a processor-DRAM speed mismatch. If the processor is to execute a program and manipulate data stored in a DRAM, it will have to insert wait states into its bus cycles to work with the slower DRAM. To combat this, hierarchical cache structures or large on-board SRAM banks are used so that on average, much less time is spent waiting for the large but slower DRAM.
Real-time multimedia capabilities are becoming increasingly important in microcomputer systems. Especially with video and image data, it is not practical to build caches large enough to hold the requisite data structures while they are being processed. This gives rise to large amounts of data traffic between the memory and the processor and decreases cache efficiency. For example, the Intel Pentium processors employ MMX technology, which essentially provides a vector processor subsystem that can process multiple pixels in parallel. However, even with faster synchronous DRAM, the problem remains that performance is limited by the DRAM access time needed to transfer data to and from the processor.
Other applications where external DRAM presents a system bottleneck are database applications. Database processing involves such algorithms as searching, sorting, and list processing in general. A key identifying requirement is the frequent use of memory indirect addressing. In memory indirect addressing, a pointer is stored in memory. The pointer must be retrieved from memory and then used to determine the address of another pointer located in memory. This addressing mode is used extensively in linked list searching and in dealing with recursive data structures such as trees and heaps. In these situations, cache performance diminishes as the processor is burdened with having to manipulate large data structures distributed across large areas in memory. In many cases, these memory accesses are interleaved with disk accesses, further reducing system performance.
Several prior art approaches have been used to increase processing speed in Microsystems involving a fast processor and a slower DRAM. Many of these techniques, especially cache oriented solutions, are detailed in “Computer Architecture: A Quantitative Approach, 2nd Ed.,” by John Hennessy and David Patterson (Morgan Kaufmann Publishers, 1996). This reference also discusses pipelined processing architectures together with instruction-level parallel processing techniques, as embodied in superscalar and VLIW architectures. These concepts are extended herein to provide improved performance by providing split caching and instruction-level parallel processing structures and methods that employ a CPU core and embedded DRAM logic.
The concept of using a coprocessor to extend a processor architecture is known in the art. Floating point coprocessors, such as the Intel 80x87 family, monitor the instruction stream from the memory into the processor, and, when certain coprocessor instructions are detected, the coprocessor latches and executes the coprocessor instructions. Upon completion, the coprocessor presents the results to the processor. In such systems, the processor is aware of the presence of the coprocessor, and the two work together to accelerate processing. However, the coprocessor is external from the memory, and no increase in effective memory bandwidth is realized. Rather, this solution speeds up computation by employing a faster arithmetic processor than could be integrated onto a single die at the time. Also, this solution does not provide for the important situation when the CPU involves a cache. In such situations, the coprocessor instructions cannot be intercepted, for example, when the CPU executes looped floating point code from cache. Another deficiency with this prior art is its inability to provide a solution for situations where the processor is not aware of the presence of the coprocessor. Such a situation becomes desirable in light of the present invention, whereby a standard DRAM may be replaced by an embedded DRAM to accelerate processing without modification of preexisting application software.
Motorola employed a different coprocessor interface for the MC68020 and MC68030 processors. In this protocol, when the processor executes a coprocessor instruction, a specialized sequence of bus cycles is initiated to pass the coprocessor instruction and any required operands across the coprocessor interface. If, for example, the coprocessor is a floating point processor, then the combination of the processor and the coprocessor appears as an extended processor with floating point capabilities. This interface serves as a good starting point, but does not define a protocol to fork execution threads or to jointly execute instructions on both sides of the, interface. Furthermore, it does not define a protocol to allow the coprocessor to interact with the instruction sequence before it arrives at the processor. Moreover, the interface requires the processor to wait while a sequence of slow bus transactions are performed. This interface concept is not sufficient to support the features and required performance needed of the embedded DRAM coprocessors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,624 discloses a coprocessor architecture for CPUs that are unaware of the presence of a coprocessor. In this architecture, the coprocessor monitors addresses generated by the CPU while fetching instructions, and when certain addresses are detected, interprets an opcode field not used by the CPU as a coprocessor instruction. In this system, the coprocessor then performs DMA transfers between memory and an interface card. This system does not involve an embedded DRAM that can speed processing by minimizing the bottleneck between the CPU and DRAM. Moreover, the coprocessor interface is designed to monitor the address bus and to respond only to specific preprogrammed addresses. When one of these addresses is identified, then an unused portion of an opcode is needed in which to insert coprocessor instructions. This system is thus not suited to systems that use large numbers of coprocessor instructions as in the split processor architecture of the present invention. A very large content addressable memory (CAM) would be required to handle all the coprocessor instruction addresses, and this CAM would need to be flushed and loaded on each task switch. The need for a large CAM eliminates the DRAM area advantage associated with an embedded DRAM solution. Moreover, introduction of a large task switching overhead eliminates the acceleration advantages. Finally, this technique involves a CPU unaware of the coprocessor but having opcodes that include unused fields that can be used by the coprocessor. A more powerful and general solution is needed.
The concept of memory based processors is also known in the art. The term “intelligent memories” is often used to describe such systems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,641 discloses a memory based processor that is designed increase processor memory bandwidth. In this system, a set of bit serial processor elements function as a single instruction, multiple data (SIMD) parallel machine. Data is accessed in the memory based processor using normal row address and column address strobe oriented bus protocols. SIMD instructions are additionally latched in along with row addresses to control the operation of the SIMD machine under control by a host CPU. Hence, the description in U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,641 views the intelligent memory as a separate parallel processor controlled via write operations from the CPU. While this system may be used as an attached vector processor, it does not serve to accelerate the normal software executed on a host processor. This architecture requires the CPU to execute instructions to explicitly control and route data to and from the memory based coprocessor. This architecture does not provide a tightly coupled acceleration unit that can accelerate performance with specialized instruction set extensions, and it cannot be used to accelerate existing applications software unaware of the existence of the embedded DRAM coprocessor. This architecture requires a very specialized form of programming where SIMD parallelism is expressly identified and coded into the application program.
It would be desirable to have an architecture that could accelerate the manipulation of data stored in a slower DRAM. It would also be desirable to be able to program such a system in a high level language programming model whereby the acceleration means are transparent to the programmer. It would also be desirable to maintain the processing features and capabilities of current microprocessors, to include caching systems, instruction pipelining, superscalar or VLW operation, and the like. It would also be desirable to have a general purpose processor core that could implement operating system and applications programs so that this core could be mixed with different embedded DRAM coprocessors to accelerate the memory intensive processing of, for example, digital signal processing, multimedia or database algorithms. Finally, it would be desirable if a standard DRAM module could be replaced by an embedded DRAM module with processor architectural extensions, whereby existing software would be accelerated by the embedded DRAM extension.